<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starman Fort: Castle in the Sky by Drones_of_Innocence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558068">Starman Fort: Castle in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drones_of_Innocence/pseuds/Drones_of_Innocence'>Drones_of_Innocence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario Galaxy, 天空の城ラピュタ | Tenkuu no Shiro Laputa | Laputa: Castle in the Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Starman Fort, Studio Ghibli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drones_of_Innocence/pseuds/Drones_of_Innocence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario visits the "Lost Level," an unexplored planet known only as the Starman Fort, during his quest to get to the center of the universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starman Fort: Castle in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O~o~O</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know what this place is,” Rosalina had warned him, with her steady gaze focused on the beacon powering her observatory. “I call it Starman Fort. There are sure to be Power Stars hiding within.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and prepared to leave at once. Though, just before he could start his way out to the platform from where he would launch, Luigi stopped him. “This place sounds big. It might take a while to explore, so here: take your lunch.” He offered Mario a small basket. “I know you’ll get hungry,” he added, with a teasing grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario gave an amused roll of his eyes and thanked Luigi with a hug. He wished to invite him along, though Mario knew he had plans to tinker around in the garage and build more Starshrooms to help explore the galaxies. Besides, now that Luigi knew there were actually ghosts in space too, he wasn’t eager to take any more chances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The basket was a little heavy. Mario shook his head to himself; Luigi always could anticipate his appetite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luigi and the Toad Brigade waved him off from just beside the glass platform. His boots squeaked on the surface while the launch star twirled before him. After checking to make sure Luma was ready, he steeled himself for launch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took off with a shout, blasting off into space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The darkness all around him was so vast that Mario could have mistaken the deep blue to be black. He looked back over his shoulder, while the observatory faded from view. Luma encouraged him to look forward. Despite the sheer speed they were moving, the galaxies ahead only grew ever so slowly. He made sure to hold on tight to the basket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their trip would take some time. Letting out a deep breath, Mario adjusted his posture, and gazed with wonder upon the distant stars they passed by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O~o~O</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario could see a glimpse of the massive fortress before them. They had finally come close to a sun, which brought with it light and warmth. A welcome change from the frigid emptiness of space. There were clouds; huge, fluffy lavender clouds obscuring the Starman Fort. But as Mario drew closer, there was a patch of clarity through which he spotted what had to be a turret of a castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma’s path led him to a smaller planetoid just outside of the fort. Mario flipped around to brace for the landing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He came to the ground, and stood to look around. Above him, there were moons, though he had a feeling Luma wouldn’t want to take him to explore each one; even from where he stood, they looked to be barren. All four of them reminded him of the cold, silvery disc in the sky that he used to stare up at from home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Home. He let out a slight sigh. There was still a lot of work to do before they could go back; the Princess was still so far. They all were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So many Power Stars. So many, and each one took him further and further from home. Which star was his planet? He couldn’t point it out anymore. He swallowed hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma must have sensed his dread. He came out from under Mario’s hat, and pressed up against his cheek with a small croon. Mario tried to smile, and reached to touch the little star being with his free hand. “I know.” he murmured. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up to the impossible blue of the skies, like her eyes…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered the way she looked at him before she was taken away. The way she called his name. If he had only been there a moment sooner, maybe he could have saved her. Maybe he could have stopped it all. The Star Festival was supposed to be a happy day for them all, and instead he had let it turn into a day of chaos and despair. He pursed his lips and looked down. The grass around him swayed in the breeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sympathetic hum, Luma nudged him. Mario looked up. Before him was a field of blooming, yellow flowers, unlike any kind he had ever seen in his travels. “Oh,” he said softly, and stepped closer. The air around him was sweet. He breathed in, and let it out, rubbing the side of his head. He faced Luma, while the little star led the way to the flowers. “I’m sorry. I just miss her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma gave a soft giggle, a sound that was like twinkling lights, and twirled around. “I know.” he said, and went to nestle among the blossoms. “It’s okay. Mama always says she is your Special One.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario felt his cheeks becoming a little warm. He remembered that he was holding a basket, and switched hands. Luma played around in the flowers for a bit, spinning and laughing, before he came back to Mario and disappeared in the basket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should, we should keep going.” Mario finally stammered, quietly. Luma agreed with a muffled trill from inside the basket. Shaking his head with a reluctant smile, Mario started on his way around the small planetoid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He checked the edge first. Among some similarly shaped planetoids he had come across, the gravity allowed him to walk on the other side. However, as he carefully tested the rounded side, he found that the planetoid acted just like a platform and he would fall right off if he kept walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So there was only one side to explore. Mario nodded to himself, and started to hop up the wide pillars to his right. There was a curious little mushroom near the pillars, and a few more across the plantoid he could see if he squinted through the trees. The pillars took him near the height of the trees, with a strange pattern of branches that caused them to look almost flat at the top. Mario set the basket down on the pillar before he went leaping from tree to tree, searching for anything that could help him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he told Luma, once he had landed back on the pillar. There was a large puddle of water beneath the trees, and Mario had run around in that for a bit, though he couldn’t find anything useful. “I don’t know how to get to the fort.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down at the edge of the pillar. Luma rustled from inside the basket. Mario knew there was an answer somewhere; there always was. He scrutinized the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There. Something sparkling in the field of flowers. Mario sat up. The sparkling was familiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shot up, grabbed the basket, and leapt down to hurry to the field. It was just as he thought. There were launch star pieces among the flowers. He started forward, only to hesitate. His boot fell on the stone border.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma came out of the basket with an inquisitive noise once he spotted what Mario was looking at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scratching his head, Mario gave a soft laugh. “I don’t want to step in the flowers,” he admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A distant memory, from some time ago, he didn’t remember exactly. He remembered Princess Peach enjoying a garden. She loved flowers. She wouldn’t dare to take them; she would only ever admire them. She had explained, with some degree of bashfulness, that she never wanted to do anything to tarnish such lovely plants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Mario had vowed from that day forward to never pick flowers ever again. At least, not the decorative kind. The Power-ups were different. Gardening was not a hobby Mario ever believed he would pick up, but doing anything with the Princess was special. It was one of her favorite things. Anything that made her smile was his favorite thing. And Mario was struck by a fervent sadness, because he had seen so many amazing and beautiful flowers on his journey, yet he doubted she would be able to see any of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a wry smile, he looked down at his boots. This little field of flowers would be fine. There was space between the stems, he could walk carefully without stepping on any of them. He started in, finding space to move through the flowers and toward the glittering launch star pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma floated by his ear. “You want to save the flowers for your Special One?” he asked, innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had four of the pieces, and he just spotted the last one. “Oh, ehm, no. That is not why.” Mario gave a nervous laugh. “I don’t think she will ever come here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The five pieces, once united, came together to form a launch star right in the center of the field. “Why not?” Luma pressed, going back under Mario’s hat so he could spin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario remembered to reach and grab the basket before jumping up, falling into the launch star’s gravity. Their sights were set on the fort. He thought that Luma almost sounded disappointed; like he wanted the Princess to come all the way to the fort with them. “I think that she will want to go home.” he answered honestly, and spun to blast off before Luma could say anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One thing he knew for certain was that he definitely wanted to go home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The view only began to open up as Mario and Luma flew through the clouds. They weren’t clear yet, but Mario recognized the edge of a huge, fortified structure. The deep clouds eased up, fading away. Mario realized the castle was merely a small part of the massive fortress before them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mario let out, as the clouds finally parted. Luma let out a stunned murmur, like a shimmering light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun bled down in wide beams, casting light over the grass swaying in the sweet breeze, and the magnificent structure of stone faded with age. A castle. Mario could see cracks in the foundation, and vines weaving up the walls. Flowers spilling from every crevice. Almost like nature was taking back what once was hers. Bursting with life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The launch star’s path brought him to a circular platform by the moat. There was a rusted landing pad above him. Mario shielded his eyes from the sun, and saw that the vines were slowly crumpling up the old metal in their patient grasp. It could collapse soon. There was the sound of distant running water, and the spray from the waterfall high above him created a small rainbow, bright and clear from where he stood. The wild grass all around him grew unrestrained, and yet there was a trodden path beckoning him along. He followed slowly, keeping the basket steady. He had to see everything, to observe and remember even the smallest details.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He peered into the moat. Deep below the surface of the water, he caught rippling glimpses of glowing colors. Bioluminescent algae or fungi? Coelacanths idled along in the deep, majestic and massive. The water was calm, save for the agitated dragonflies bobbing up and down toward the surface, causing tiny little ripples that reflected like glass in the sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Above him, the castle loomed. Once magnificent and innovative, and now a floating fossil. A remnant of a civilization that existed long before he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario swallowed hard and stopped walking. Luma looked back at him with a curious chirp when he rubbed his head, making his hat lopsided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a shaky breath. “She would love this place,” he attempted to explain, though his voice cracked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he would be able to remember everything, or explain to the Princess the magnificence of what he saw. He fervently wished he was a better speaker, better with English, better with words so that he might capture even the slightest idea of the fort for her. But he had no words. None that could be accurate in the way she deserved. He wished he had thought to bring a notebook, or a camera, some device to help her understand. But he knew no point of reference could compare at all to the real thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could he tell her what it felt like to stand there, on a strange planet with strange gravity, with a strange breeze and so many strange, beautiful flowers? The experience was beyond words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And still, he gazed up at the castle, hoping they might come to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma hummed, and came back to him. “You could always show her yourself.” he suggested gently, and went to fix Mario’s hat. “Mama could bring her here with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the universe was so simple to Luma. The fort would still be here within his lifetime. As far as a star would know, a life so short should be filled to the brim with every experience possible. So the simple answer was to just bring her to see with her own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have to try too hard to imagine how Princess Peach might react to the fort. She would be immediately distracted by the flowers, and she would be able to list every single species she knew that reminded her of the same color and bloom. She could speculate where this place came from. Who built it, what sort of people once dwelled within the walls of the castle. Perhaps she would attempt to decipher the inscriptions on the archways, or try to name the material of the old stone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she would love every second of it. Her mind was curious. Her soul longed for adventure. He knew how she stared out of windows, how she enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin. She hadn’t been able to join him on many adventures, as most of his adventures involved chasing after Bowser when he came to kidnap her. But he saw behind her unfaltering smile; she desperately wanted to explore and see the world with her own eyes. That was why she asked him for every detail about his expeditions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But after something like this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bowser had taken her deep in the universe. Mario had seen more of space than he had ever wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to have his feet on the ground at home. As amazing as the fort and his entire journey was, he wanted to look up at the stars from the Mushroom Kingdom and thank whatever power he could that he wasn’t among them anymore. And, looking down at his hands, Mario let out a soft sigh. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to hold her, on their own planet, far from any black holes or expanding galaxies or collapsing solar systems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He longed for her touch. Her gravity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he had a lot of Power Stars to find before he could stop to think about that. He was sure, after all this was over, that she would want to go home, too. There was no telling what she was seeing or doing all the way out there. How she was feeling. She must be very lonely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario looked up, at the edges of the sky beyond the sun’s reach. He didn’t recognize any of the glimmering stars. Space was very cold, but, as he searched the skies and thought of his lost Princess, he knew it was also beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fixed his hat. There were Power Stars around the fort somewhere; there had to be. And he was going to find them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gesturing for Luma to come along, he started along the trodden, grassy path around the castle. He noticed Luma watching him with a curious light in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A being like Luma, with an endless desire to see and to know everything to an extent infinitely beyond Mario’s comprehension, just wouldn’t understand why he would rather just go home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wildflowers danced in the gentle breeze. The sound of the waterfall above became a little louder. Mario hopped down the overgrown steps, only to startle a whole kaleidoscope of butterflies that immediately rose from the flowers and began their excited fluttering. The sunlight caught their iridescent wings in such a way that Mario’s eyes could see flecks of rainbow within them. He couldn’t help but smile with wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma gave a delighted croon. Mario grinned and had to shield his eyes when Luma spun faster and faster, creating light and energy until he emerged in his star bunny form. He came to the ground with a strange softness; he was a being that could not obey the laws of physics the same way as the rest of the matter around him. Before Mario knew it, Luma had bounded off to play with the butterflies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As long as he could hear the hopping, Mario didn’t worry about following. He gave a fond smile as the celestial bunny disappeared in the grass, though he could still make out the glowing from a distance. Luma would find his way back to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued around the curve of the great fort, careful to only follow the path. Some butterflies continued flitting beside him. Mario felt almost as if they were leading the way. Ahead of him, Starbits gleamed in the sunlight. He decided to grab some to share with Luma, sticking them in the basket, before he turned to find the butterflies had gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trodden path went on, but Mario turned to look up at the stone platforms above. The edge was well over twice his height. He was careful to be conscious of the basket before he backed up to get a running start. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stone was mossy and cracked beneath his feet, lush with all sorts of growth. Mario landed easily, and stood up to look around in awe. He believed that one day the earth would split the entire structure apart. Slowly, moment by moment, inch by inch, year by year. He looked up, and found a corner of the castle. The wall was damaged; Mario approached and ran his hand along the crumbling red brick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up to his far left was the rusted landing pad. The stone platforms led all the way up to it. Nearby, the rushing waterfall continued to splash droplets of water that had gradually eroded the walls around it. To his right, more toward the castle itself, there was a deep indent in the wall, fortified with wooden beams from within the brick. Like a half-finished construction project. Mario found that he could wall jump within indent to make it all the way up to the next level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know where the Power Stars might be, but he had to keep moving up; Power Stars liked high places.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Casting a glance over his shoulder, he tried to see if he could spot Luma before he got to searching around the castle. He was too high to pick out anything, except the grass and water below. Luma must have found a burrow or an interesting rock. Mario didn’t worry; Luma would be getting hungry soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vines had managed to crawl up through every vein of brick, and though he was near a window, Mario couldn’t tell what the interior looked like, or if it was even safe to go inside. The plants must have destabilized the entire castle. He would try to get a look if he couldn’t find any Power Stars near the roof.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He worked his way up to the landing pad, but was careful to hop over the thick stems of the twisting vines and stay on the stone instead of wandering out across the metal. From there, he could see the planetoid from before, the waterfall below him, and much more to explore above. He couldn’t help a smile. The sun had shifted across the unbounded horizon. The four moons were huge and pale in the light. He closed his eyes and breathed in, breathing air he had never known and never would again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a familiar hopping from behind, and turned just in time to see Luma come up over the edge of the platform. He beamed and bounded toward Mario, ran in a few circles around him, before he spotted the landing pad and went to run out across the metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario’s instinct was to try and stop Luma, before he remembered that the platform wouldn’t collapse under a being who wasn’t affected by gravity. His movement was only emulating that of a real rabbit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds that a baby star made were hard to describe. If a laugh could be like light, then Luma’s laughter was like the sunlight glittering on the ocean out in the distance. Or like the light from a window reflecting on a spinning chandelier. Or like the scattered reflection of colorful neon signs in the city streets on a rainy night. Mario didn’t know how else to name the sound he heard. Luma’s voice also seemed to have a perpetual echo, even out in the open. Mario had learned long ago not to question aspects of the world that he could not explain. He knew better than to even begin to wonder when it came to space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need your help.” he said, with an amused grin when Luma finally returned to him. He turned, and they both faced the castle. Mario had his sights set on the very top. “We have to go up there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod, Luma leapt up, and returned to his star form. Mario lifted his hat just as he started moving so Luma could fly underneath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a few choices. He could run and jump up the stone platforms near the landing pad, and while that was the fastest way, Mario could see the fragility of the structure near the top if he squinted. Destroying the ancient architecture was not on his agenda. He could continue around the massive fort, but he didn’t know what else he could find or how long it would take to get a perimeter of the whole thing. He also didn’t want to cause any damage to the place if he accidentally stepped across anything particularly unstable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His best option was to work his way up directly. Nodding to himself, he tucked the handle of the basket into his elbow and started forward to climb up the walls of the castle. There were indents and bricks that he could use to jump. Mario grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaping from brick to brick, he maintained his momentum and moved up without missing a beat. Luma’s spin gave him a lot of extra air time to work with. Every delicate landing gave him enough power to jump up higher and higher. Training against the changing gravity of all the galaxies he had visited before gave him more control than he ever believed could be possible. He could tell the steady and swift climb was making Luma excited as well; he could hear the giggling beneath his hat. The basket swung gently on his arm despite his movements, never spilling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario flipped up and over the railing of the highest spire, and stood up. “A pipe,” he said just as Luma popped out from under his hat. He approached the familiar structure. Surely, the pipe would lead him to a Power Star. In such a big galaxy, there was bound to be at least one, and Mario was more than ready to find it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, look!” Luma called for him the instant before he jumped, and Mario turned. “It is wonderful…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting his head, Mario went to Luma, only to let out a low sound as he looked down from the spire. From up so high, the flowers and butterflies looked like tiny specks of color. There was an entire mosaic laid out below. The rainbow from the waterfall they passed was still clear as day. A couple of birds chased each other, and Mario grinned as they passed. The fort was so full of life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma giggled and nuzzled the crook of Mario’s shoulder, to which he laughed. “Isn’t this galaxy beautiful?” he asked, looking up at Mario with those big eyes of his. Then, he gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Mario glanced to his left and right. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a delighted croon, Luma twirled in a couple of circles around him. “No!” he said, with a mirthful light. “You are smiling, Mario! I have not seen you smile this much before!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario blinked, and another grin spread across his face before he could help it. He supposed it had been awhile since he had laughed as well; his cheeks were beginning to hurt. “You are right,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head and angling his head away. But Luma chased him, until they were both laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You miss your special one?” Luma finally came to a stop directly before him, looking right into his eyes. The pearly light emanating from such a pure celestial being was difficult to look at for very long, so Mario had to avert his eyes periodically. “Is that why it is so hard for you to smile?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The questions were so blunt. Mario gave a nervous smile in response, and his eyes dropped to the brick floor of the spire. Vines and leaves peeked at him through the cracks. “Well. Ehm. I don’t know. There is a lot.” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a lot hanging over his head, especially the stars and galaxies that went on for infinity above both of them. He glanced to the sky, seeing the moons and the dim stars. “We...We never travel this far, not before.” He had believed he was alone, after that day Kamek had blasted him off into space. He woke up on the Gateway, made some friends, and went to work to save his Princess and the entire galaxy from the primary troublemaker from their very own planet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario didn’t want the responsibility of the entire universe in his hands. He never wanted to leave the planet, much less their solar system, and be forced to see the sheer expanse of space across lightyears that he couldn’t even begin to fathom. But what choice did he have? Everything he ever knew and loved was threatened on a level much more dire than he could have ever imagined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon finding the Toad Brigade, and later Luigi, Mario didn’t know whether he felt relieved or if the burden was heavier. He may have been dreadfully alone out in the cold of space with only the distant company of new friends, but he didn’t want anyone else dragged into the mess. He was happy they were there to support him. But, he was also more frightened than he had ever been that he wouldn’t be able to protect them. Because, as he had found on his travels, life was  so very fragile, and the universe was so massive, and he wasn’t in control of anything that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the Princess. Peach, she was everything to him. She was the only one who could soothe him, who could make him feel content with their tiny, miniscule place in the universe. While she was imperiled, he could not rest. He needed her light and her gentle touch. Some days, he worried that her comfort was his only motivation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, looking at Luma, he knew it wasn’t true. He had friends relying on him, friends who believed in him, and a brother who he loved so much. A mother of the stars, who placed so much trust in him. A brigade inspired by his efforts for the Kingdom, who had the spirit of adventure and heroism in their hearts. And Luigi, who would follow him no matter what manner of strange and new adventure he found himself embarking on. He would do it for all of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, there were places like the fort they stood upon, and people that he would never have laid his eyes on if not for his wild journey through space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to be grateful. Space was cold, but the people he knew and the new friends he had made were so very warm. Luma, especially, and all the baby stars had taught him a new appreciation for the cycle of life and the true value of experience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a big breath, he reached up to pat Luma. “I miss her, yes. And this journey, it is hard. But I will be okay.” he grinned. “Thank you, for coming with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma gave a soft croon and twirled around. They both turned to look over the spire again, to the rest of the fort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire structure was so fantastic and intricate. Mario wondered what sort of people once lived and worked within the galaxy. Where had they gone? Did they speak a language like one he knew? Did they laugh, and cry, and worry, and love just like he did? Did they appreciate the glistening morning dew on the sweet grass, or the rainbow spray flying up from the crashing waters? Did they ever stop and marvel at their massive fort and how far they had come? Did they have stories that they told their children, or recipes that were passed down through generations? Was there anything left to remember them by? He supposed he would have to keep searching to find a trace of the society he imagined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a quiet hum and turned to face the green pipe again. “We should go.” he told Luma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma gave a bored little twirl. “But I am hungry! Can we eat first?” he asked, looking at Mario with those big eyes that he couldn’t say no to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he turned to try and explain that they should hurry, his stomach growled. Mario looked down at himself, surprised, before he rubbed the back of his head. Luma let out a cheer when Mario conceded and went to set the basket down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they ate, they watched all the little happenings they could spot from the top of the fort. Luma would let out a delighted noise with his mouth full of Starbit when he saw something interesting. Mario would wave and point, and they both ogled with wide eyes at all the life that existed in such a still place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luigi had packed a couple of sandwiches just the way Mario liked them. Of course, they were not much compared to what they had at home, but Luigi made do with what he had available in Rosalina’s kitchen. They had recently been to a planet with an interesting species of wheat. Mario brought some back for Luigi to experiment with. As he scrounged the basket for more food, he found a couple of rolls neatly wrapped, and he guessed from the new color and smell that Luigi had already come up with a way to cook with the new wheat. He took a bite. The bread was tender and sweet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma snuck a bite and let out a satisfied sound, like gentle chiming. Mario grinned. He managed to snag a lot of Starbits earlier, so there were plenty to bring back for the other Lumas once they found the Power Star they were after. So he decided to have one for dessert. The crystallized space sugar crumbled with every bite and dissolved on his tongue. He had never tasted anything like it before his adventure, and he decided if there was one thing he would miss after this whole thing was over, it would be the Starbits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Mario closed the basket and stood up, looping it on his arm. “That feels better,” he said, patting his stomach with a silly grin. Luma’s laughter was like tiny lights sprinkling around him. He raised his head and had his eyes set on the pipe. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea where the pipe might lead. But, when did he ever know? With a quick stretch, Mario made sure he was good to go before he jumped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mysterious path of the pipe didn’t take him to some other level of the castle, or anywhere near where he was. Instead, he felt the altitude shift, and he emerged in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma’s soft light wasn’t enough to illuminate the space around him. By the smell of the air, Mario sensed they were standing on dirt and grass. The air was colder. Because they were away from the sun? “We are on the other side,” he realized, and Luma nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he get the feeling that the dark side of the planet had no such structures like the fort on the other side? Before he could take another step, a row of yellow lights lit up before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like a path. Mario’s eyes widened. All he could see were towering hedges and tall grass, like a field? Or a farm?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lights continued to light up ahead of him. He followed the dirt path with careful steps. The meandering trail moved in and out of hedges and bushes and gatherings of tiny little flowers that almost seemed to favor the dark. Looking up, he couldn’t quite tell where the exact horizon was. The lights made the land ahead fuzzy and soft. But he could see all the stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Led along by ancient lighting, he had to wonder if the civilization that once lived on the planet had harnessed the energy of the nearby sun. That was the only way he could imagine the lights could still work, but, glancing at Luma, he had to acknowledge that he did not have a very good understanding of the science behind cosmic energy at all. Though, the lights were soft and yellow quite like the ones he was used to back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps there was some mechanism in place to continue maintenance on the network of navigation light? Just as he considered that thought, there was movement in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked. In the next moment, there were several lights trained on him and a figure loomed just ahead. Mario shielded his eyes with his forearm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A machine. A great machine standing there, a foreign crest upon its wide chest, with long arms and a small face. Mario’s eyes adjusted slowly. Was this another trap? Was Bowser Jr behind the operation of this machine, just like Megaleg? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The robot reached forward. Mario braced for an attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment before he went to jump, he realized the robot had something in its hand. A flower. He stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, just between the robots fingers was a little flower, balanced with such care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was the robot offering it to him? Mario looked between the flower and the robot’s face. A pair of lights between its eyes flashed, and the robot chimed a couple of times. The sound was gentle. Mario relaxed; this was a friend. A large, friendly robot. He almost laughed. How rare was it for him to come across a robot that wouldn’t try to kill him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a gift,” Luma whispered to him, peeking out of his hat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario blinked, and hesitated to reach his hand out. “A gift?” he asked. “You can understand it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear the smile in Luma’s voice. “Yes, it’s for you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flower was small, its white petals almost shimmering in the low light. Mario cradled the plant carefully before moving it into the inside pocket of his overalls. Right away, he decided that he would give the flower to the Princess. She would adore a celestial, mysterious gift from such a strange place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said earnestly, to the robot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no expression, no visible hint of emotion, but Mario felt at once that the robot was pleased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a small trill, Luma orbited around Mario and the robot a couple of times, creating a figure eight in his starry wake. Mario couldn’t help but smile as he watched the robot’s head track Luma’s erratic path. “I am sorry to bother you, but do you know if there are any Power Stars on this galaxy?” he hesitated to speak up. “We are trying to find them for a friend so we can travel to the center of the universe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cool breeze blew past them, rustling the leaves and whispering into the night. The lights flashed on the robot’s face, chiming, and it slowly began to turn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mario and Luma followed the robot across the dark side of the planetoid. It’s strides were smooth and bobbing, almost like a person walking on their toes. The yellow lights illuminated their way. There were no other tall silhouettes quite like the robot around, so Mario assumed that the robot must be the only one. He looked up at the sky. The air was sweet. Reaching up, he gently patted the pocket where he had securely tucked the little white flower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The robot took a wide turn, and stopped. Then, facing Mario, it waited. A pipe, Mario realized. The robot had led them to another pipe. “We can find a power star if we go through here?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the little red lights flickering, the robot chimed, and chimed again. A long message. Tilting his head, Mario looked to Luma for an interpretation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luma had gone still, squinting his big eyes up at the massive machine. “The golden star...Is yours,” Luma translated slowly. “Thank you...for coming, or visiting? This kingdom of Laputa is...alone, for, for a long time. Not many...travellers. Would like to meet another-- I mean, again. Would like to meet again, another day, or another life. The universe...I can sense change. You are on a quest for...your Special One. Laputa wishes you...security.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Mario averted his eyes, blushing. How could everyone tell what he was doing? And why did literally everyone immediately know his feelings for the Princess? Then, he frowned. He wondered how long the robot had been alone. Judging by the state of the structures on the other side, it had to be at least a century or more. “My friend, I wish we could stay longer. But we have to hurry. You are very brave for guarding this place on your own.” he hesitated, his heart beating fast, before he offered a shy smile. “I want to come back here someday. With my, ehm, my Special One. I will bring her once I can get to the center of the universe. I promise. Thank you, for your help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With three, final chimes, Mario knew without translation that the robot was wishing them well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a nod, before he started for the pipe. Luma went after him, his tinkling laughter seeming to light up the dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Laputa, Laputa</span>
  </em>
  <span>...Mario thought he vaguely recalled the name as they traveled through the pipe. There was something so familiar about it. Maybe he had read it in a book somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they emerged from the pipe, Mario had to shield his eyes. Back on the light side. The sun was warm and bright. To his pleasant surprise, he found flowering vines coming through every crack on the castle he stood upon, and dozens of butterflies flying around them. Their wings gleamed with ethereal color. He could hear Luma cheering, and, smiling, he ran to the edge of the platform to see where they had ended up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The view below, he could see everything. The ground where he had first landed was so far now. Mario shook his head with awe. They were in the very highest spire on the entire galaxy. He could see each of the moons, the stars up in the distant reaches of the sky where the sunlight didn’t quite reach, and the life peacefully existing below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a familiar presence behind him. From Luma’s laughter, he knew exactly what it was. Sure enough, a Power Star waited behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Luma.” Mario rubbed the back of his head, unable to help feeling a little sad that their little adventure was over so soon. They had to get back to the Observatory, had to get back to work on more difficult galaxies. He had to get to the center of the universe. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he touched the Power Star, he looked down at the planet one more time. It wouldn’t be the last. Mario promised himself that they would come back, and touched the flower in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O~o~O</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This silly short story was more or less inspired by a video done by SwankyBox (with the help of good ol Captain Byte) on Youtube. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0Ej58VE9bc) He went over the Starman Fort and my goofball of a brain just saw the shape of the planet and immediately thought "Laputa!" Castle in the Sky is my absolute favorite movie and I adore the idea that somewhere somehow, Mario could have encountered Laputa. Of course, that sort of crossover would never actually happen, so that's what fanfiction is for! A little Mario x Peach pining doesn't hurt as well lol</p>
<p>I have a much longer Super Mario Galaxy fic that I've actually been writing for a couple of years now? This was sort of practice for that as well, since it has extremely similar themes to this one. I hope I can find the motivation to complete that one, because I started it long before I published anything Mario on here. It's crazy and unstructured but you know fanfiction doesn't have to follow the conventional rules of normal fiction so I'll put it in some sort of recognizable plot shaped thing before I post it. It might be awhile though but I'm very excited about it.</p>
<p>I literally started this story in March, I think the day after I saw the video. It's not even that long, and I had it mostly finished for ages, but I just didn't manage to finish until now. I have a couple of stories like that. The pandemic has been kind of rough on me emotionally and creatively. But what I want to say is that I really appreciate everyone who opens my silly little stories. I’ve gotten some incredibly sweet comments since I’ve been here, and I’ve been recognized on other social media by people who’ve read my fics before. I can’t explain how that just fills my heart with joy. But even if readers aren’t always vocal, I know you’re there with the little hit counter and I appreciate you just the same. It makes me feel less alone knowing that people actually read my stuff. So thank you, for reading my goofy fics. I write them because they make me happy, but y’all make me happy too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>